Os Marotos
by MadameMarmota
Summary: James, Sirius e Remus formam uma banda. Resolvem manifestar seus sentimentos em forma de música. Será que assim James consegue conquistar Lily? E quanto aos outros marotos?
1. AVISOS!

**Os Marotos.**

**AVISOS: **Vou tentar fazer cada capítulo baseado a partir de uma música a partir do momento em que eles formarem a banda.

Não serão músicas de uma mesma banda, será aleatório e na FIC vamos fazer de conta que foram eles que fizeram, beleza? Haha

Cada final de capítulo vou por as músicas que foram citadas e cantores. Provavelmente terei todas no meu computador, então se quiserem é só pedir ;)

**PS.: EU NÃO GOSTO DO PETER! Então excluí ele da FIC!**


	2. A Sugestão

**Capítulo 1 – A Sugestão.**

Estavam no quinto ano e haviam acabado de ganhar mais um campeonato contra a Sonserina. Os marotos fizeram questão de contrabandear bebida e comida para a sala comunal a fim de comemorar a vitória.

Lily e sua amiga, Dorcas, conseguiam ouvir o barulho que vinha do salão comunal antes mesmo de chegar ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Quando falaram a senha e entraram na sala perceberam que a Grifinória estava definitivamente em festa. Parecia que todos os grifinórios estavam presentes.

Em cima de uma mesa estavam os Marotos: James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, cada um com uma garrafa na mão, usando como microfone e tomando alguns goles.

_"Come on, come on, come on baby now..."_ Potter cantava enquanto fingia tocar uma guitarra, Sirius o acompanhava e Remus, que parecia ser o mais tímido, dançava o "iêiê".

Em volta deles algumas pessoas dançavam como Remus, outras gritavam pelos rapazes – obviamente que a maioria do público era feminino, mas o que todos faziam era rir daquilo tudo.

Até Lily Evans que tinha aversão pelos Marotos, exceto por Remus, ria vendo aquilo.

- Lily! Dorcas! - uma garota de longos cabelos escuros bagunçados, que lhe davam um ar rebelde, saiu do meio da multidão para falar com suas amigas.

- Oh Marlene! - Dorcas, a menina de longos cabelos loiros que estavam trançados, riu da amiga que ia até elas dançando.

- Meus amigos não são ótimos? - Marlene falou alto apontando para a mesa onde os três marotos se encontravam.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Ah não, senhorita Evans! – Marlene bradou vendo a reação da amiga. – Hoje é dia de festejar!

- Cadê a Dorcas? - Mal Lily perguntou e avistaram a garota dançando o "iêiê" com Remus.

- UHUL! - Marlene gritou animada arrastando Lily para dançar com ela.

Os Marotos encerraram a noite cantando _La Bamba_, vestidos de marinheiros podres de bêbados, arrancando risos de todo mundo.

* * *

><p>- Bom dia, marotos! - Marlene falou animada, sentando-se com eles no salão comunal na manhã seguinte.<p>

- Quieta Lene! - James falou com a mão na cabeça, assim estavam seus outros amigos.

- Oh, ressaca. Pensei que vocês estavam preparados para isso...

- Nosso estoque acabou. - Remus falou olhando para Sirius que estava jogado no tapete.

- Me esperem aqui. - a garota falou enquanto corria para o dormitório feminino. Voltou de lá com dois frascos que continham um líquido azul claro, quase transparente. Acho que dá, não?

- Obrigado Lene! - James falou tomando um gole da poção pós-ressaca, depois passando para Sirius e Remus.

- Agora sim, novo em folha! - o garoto de cabelo preto e olhos azuis acinzentados, falou pulando do chão para o lugar ao lado do garoto de cabelos bagunçados.

- Vocês foram impressionantes ontem. – Marlene falou rindo. – Principalmente você Remus!

O garoto de cabelo castanho claro arregalou os olhos.

- E-eu?

- Sim senhor! Dançou que foi uma beleza...

- DANCEI? Merlin... - Remus afundou no sofá, seus amigos riam dele.

- Não me lembro de nada! Achei um quepe de marinheiro no quarto hoje... - o de óculos falou parecendo um pouco confuso.

- Ah, é que vocês se vestiram de marinheiros para cantar La Bamba.

- NOS VESTIMOS DE QUÊ?

- CANTAMOS O QUÊ?

- Foram muito bem se querem saber. – Marlene falou rindo. – Deveriam formar uma banda!

Não foi só Marlene McKinnon que falou para eles que deveriam formar uma banda. Durante o dia ouviram diversos:

- Belo show ontem rapazes!

- Muito irado! Gostei de ver.

- Deveriam montar um banda!

_"Montar uma banda..."_ Isso ficou na cabeça dos rapazes durante alguns dias.

Até que nas férias, quando Remus e Sirius foram à casa de James, o maroto de óculos os levou a um quarto que nunca tinham entrado antes.

- O que é isso Pontas?

Remus perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas para o que estava na frente deles.

- Oras, já que falaram tanto... Vamos formar uma banda!

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** E aê, e aê? O que está achando?

As músicas: _Twist and Shout - The Beatles_

_La Bamba - Los Lobos_

Espero que goste!


	3. Inscrições Abertas!

**Capítulo 2 – Inscrições Abertas!**

Os rapazes passaram as férias inteiras ensaiando. Todos já tinham um pequeno conhecimento musical, só faltavamaperfeiçoar.

Na primeira vez que foram lá naquelas férias, James havia providenciado tudo. Comprara bateria, guitarra, violão, microfones, baixo e outros instrumentos que nem chegaram a tocar. Todos estavam empolgados, um pouco assustados com atitude impulsiva de James, mas totalmente animados.

Sirius se apossou da bateria, tiveram que lançar um feitiço silenciador no quarto para não atrapalharem os pais de James. Remus tocava o baixo e às vezes cantava junto com James. Já o garoto de óculos tocava guitarra e cantava a maioria das músicas.

Os rapazes até tinham escrito algumas letras e estavam ensaiando quando receberam uma visita inesperada.

- AHÁ! - Marlene gritou abrindo a porta do quarto. – Peguei vocês!

Marlene era vizinha de James, seus pais eram amigos e era normal visitarem a casa do outro. Consideravam-se primos, já que se conheciam desde crianças.

- Bem que sua mãe me falou que vocês estavam aprontando alguma coisa... - A garota falou observando os instrumentos, alguns pufes para descansarem e pergaminhos, penas e comidas espalhadas pelo quarto. - Agora uma banda? Surpreenderam-me!

- Oras Leninha... - James falou abraçando a amiga, que o empurrou depois de pronunciar o apelido.

- Já falei para não me chamar disso, Potter!

- Está andando muito com a ruiva, não acha? - Sirius falou rindo saindo de trás da bateria e se jogando em um dos pufes.

- Levamos as pessoas a sério. – Remus falou juntando-se a Sirius. – Montamos a banda!

- Temos até algumas letras. - James falou pegando um caderno trouxa entregando para a morena que se sentou em dos pufes para ler.

- Oh, está super legal! – Marlene falou enquanto virava algumas folhas. – _"Bad to the Bone"_... Até imagino quem escreveu.

Ela falou olhando para Sirius, os outros dois marotos riram. Sirius não havia percebido.

- Eu que escrevi! - Sirius piscou para a garota. Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Não me diga, quase não deu para perceber Black... _"Estou aqui para te dizer, querida, que eu sou mal até aos ossos"_. Digno!

Os três garotos riram.

- E aí, não vão me mostrar nenhuma música? - Marlene perguntou ainda com o caderno de músicas em seu colo.

Os garotos se levantaram e cada foi até seu instrumento.

- Pode ser _"Bad to the Bone"_? - Sirius perguntou.

Marlene acentiu com a cabeça enquanto ria da letra.

Eles começaram com a introdução. James com um curto solo na guitarra, logo Sirius o acompanhou com a bateria junto com Remus no baixo.

E então James começou. _"__Now on the day I was born the nurses all got around. And they gazed the wild wonder, at the joy they had found."_

Marlene ficou impressionada, sabia que James tocava alguma coisa, já que direto estavam inventando alguma coisa, mas não sabia que _os marotos_ tocavam bem.

_"B-b-b-b-bad, bad to the bone." _

Marlene aplaudiu animada quando terminou a música.

- Merlin! Está fantástico!

Os garotos se curvaram em forma de agradecimento e jogaram-se nos pufes.

- As músicas poderiam melhorar se tivéssemos dois guitarristas. - Remus falou.

Marlene cantarolava as músicas que estavam com as notas musicais em cima.

- Sabiam que a Marlene também canta? - James falou para os amigos, recebendo um olhar furioso da amiga.

- Sério Lene? – Remus perguntou animado. – Que legal! Podia cantar pra gente, né?

- Oh, não Remus... Outro dia eu prometo, hoje não.

James e Remus murcharam. Marlene ignorou isso.

- E então, pretendem fazer o que com isso?

- Com a banda? Hm... Não sabemos...

- Vocês não podem ficar só aqui nesse quarto! Poderiam fazer alguns shows!

- Não dá! – Remus falou. – Precisamos de mais alguém!

Sirius, que estava quieto até agora, resolveu falar.

- As aulas voltam daqui alguns dias, podíamos arrumar alguém para a banda.

Os rapazes pareceram pensativos, mas concordaram com a ideia.

* * *

><p>Quando entraram no trem que os levariam para Hogwarts, James perguntou.<p>

- Já sabem qual será nossa tarefa nesse último semestre, não?

- Arrumar um novo integrante para nossa banda! Até tomei algumas providencias... - Sirius falou animado tirando de seu casaco alguns pergaminhos.

- O que é isso? - Remus perguntou curioso.

Sirius o entregou o pergaminho que era um panfleto.

**_INSCRIÇÕES ABERTAS!_**

_Os Marotos tem o prazer de anunciar que:_

**_PRECISAMOS DE UM NOVO INTEGRANTE PARA NOSSA BANDA!_**

_Requisitos: saber tocar algum instrumento._

_Dê seu nome para Remus **Lupin – quinto ano Grifinória**._

_O dia e o local do teste serão informados aos inscritos._

_Inscrições até ao dia **21 de Abril**._

Remus e James leram aquilo e o primeiro fez uma cara estranha enquanto o segundo sorria.

- Fantástico! – James exclamou.

- Porque sou eu quem vai receber os nomes?

- Por que você é o mais responsável! - Sirius deu de ombros. Remus revirou os olhos.

Fizeram um feitiço pra duplicar os panfletos e distribuíram pelo trem, causando um pequeno alvoroço.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Você está gostando? Eu estou ADORANDO escrever essa FIC!

A música:_ Bad to the Bone - ZZ TOP_

Se divirta :)


	4. O Cupido

**Capítulo 3 – O Cupido.**

Quando Lily Evans viu o pergaminho no quadro de avisos não pode deixar de pensar que eles não cresceriam nunca. Sempre iriam arrumar algo para se promoverem e chamar atenção.

A semana de inscrição passou rápida e havia bastante inscritos. Então resolveram fazer os testes no primeiro final de semana na Sala Precisa.

- Para onde está me levando?

Marlene perguntou a James depois que esse a tirou do Salão Comunal.

- Hoje é o dia dos testes, esqueceu? Você falou que ia nos ajudar!

Marlene exclamou um pequeno "Oh!" e seguiu o amigo até a Sala Precisa, que também era no sétimo andar.

Como a Sala Precisa se transformava naquilo que você desejava, ela estava parecendo um auditório com uma bancada de quatro lugares.

O primeiro aluno chegou. Era da Corvinal e tocava flauta, foi dispensado porque não era muito bem o que os Marotos precisavam.

Algumas garotas apareceram lá sem ao menor saberem tocar alguns instrumento, apenas para poder ver os garotos.

Marlene ria e revirava os olhos cada vez que uma dessas aparecia.

- Qual o seu nome?

A garota perguntou a um rapaz que usava roupas trouxas e usava alargadores.

- Eros McGivern!

O rapaz tinha uma voz calma e parecia bem relaxado.

- É de qual casa?

- Ainda não sei! Fui transferido, mas estou no quinto ano.

- Jura?

- Estudava na Austrália, mas meus pais quiseram se mudar pra Londres.

- Certo... – James falou. – Vamos ver o que você tem para nos mostrar!

- Posso lhe dizer que vejo em você um fio de esperança!

Sirius falou rindo, havia se simpatizado com o garoto.

Eros abriu sua mochila e de lá tirou uma guitarra, provavelmente a mochila estava enfeitiçada, e tocou umas cinco músicas de estilos diferentes.

Os testes ocuparam o sábado inteiro deles e a única pessoa de quem gostou foi Eros.

- Então estamos de acordo?

James perguntou ao s amigos enquanto saíam da sala precisa, todos concordaram.

- Ótimo! – Sirius exclamou. – Ainda dá tempo de jantar e avisarmos o novato.

Marlene passou em seu dormitório antes de ir jantar, precisava de um banho.

- Ah, aleluia!

Lily exclamou quando viu a morena chegando à sala comum.

- Posso saber onde a senhorita passou o dia inteiro?

- Na sala precisa ajudando os marotos com o novo integrante da banda.

Lily revirou os olhos. Marlene fingiu não ver.

- Já jantou? Passe o dia todo naquela sala e estou morrendo de fome!

A ruiva confirmou com a cabeça que já havia jantado.

- Hm, uma pena... Vai fazer companhia para mim de qualquer maneira.

Marlene falou pegando Lily pelo braço e indo até ao salão principal. Dorcas acenava animadamente da mesa.

- Como foram os testes?

- Conseguimos um garoto! Foi transferido há poucos dias, nem selecionado foi ainda.

- Oh, que fantástico! – Dorcas exclamou. – Transferências são tão raras.

Do outro lado da mesa os marotos conversavam com Eros.

- Já falou com a Minnie?

Sirius perguntou a Eros, Remus revirou os olhos.

- Quem?

O novato perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro escuro.

- Minnie é o apelido que eles deram a McGonagall.

Remus falou olhando para Sirius e James.

- Apelido? Ela não é a vice...

- É! – Remus riu. – Só que eles passam tanto tempo cumprindo detenção com ela que já são amigos íntimos.

- Oh...

Eros exclamou rindo.

- E então?

Sirius o olhou animado, os três marotos estavam ansiosos para a resposta do garoto.

- Ah sim... Grifinória!

- AÊ! UHUL!

Os marotos gritaram, atraindo a maioria dos olhares.

Lily revirou os olhos e virou-se para Marlene.

- Não sei como consegue ser amiga deles.

- Você é amiga do Remus!

A morena deu de ombros.

- O que é completamente diferente. – a ruiva completou. – O Remus pode ser um "maroto", mas é totalmente diferente do Black e do Potter.

- Nossa, estava até me esquecendo...

James falou ficando de pé e arrumando os óculos.

- Esquecendo-se de quê?

Sirius perguntou obtendo a resposta logo em seguida.

- EI LILY! QUER SAIR COMIGO?

James gritou, o salão inteiro olhou para ele. Alguns balançavam a cabeça, outros reviravam os olhos e a maioria ria.

Eros pareceu surpreso com a atitude do garoto de óculos.

Lily revirou os olhos e olhou para James.

- Para você é EVANS, Potter!

- Como ela pôde rejeitá-lo assim?

Eros perguntou para Remus um pouco mais surpreso. Remus lhe fez um sinal para esperar.

James deu de ombros e sorriu.

- ENTÃO _EVANS_, QUER SAIR COMIGO?

- NÃO!

James, novamente, deu de ombros e sentou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Todo dia James chama Lily para sair com ele. Todo dia tem um "não" como resposta.

Remus falou enquanto iam para o salão comunal.

- Como se negar um maroto fosse normal...

Sirius, inconformado, balançou a cabeça,

- Aliás, você é um dos nossos agora!

James falou a Eros enquanto sentavam em uma das poltronas da sala comum.

- Sou um o quê?

Eros perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Remus.

- Um maroto!

Sirius falou deitado no tapete em frente à lareira que estava apagada devido ao calor.

- O que eu ganho exatamente sendo um maroto?

- Além de detenções e ótimos amigos? A população feminina inteira de Hogwarts!

Marlene falou rindo se intrometendo na conversa e sentando-se ao lado de James.

- Eros, essa é Marlene!

James os apresentando.

Eros acenou com a cabeça, a garota piscou para ele.

- Sei... Ela estava nos testes!

Marlene concordou com a cabeça.

- A Lene é imune aos encantos dos marotos!

James falou bagunçando o cabelo da amiga.

- E isso, além de ser raro, é muita coisa!

Marlene falou rindo.

Logo Lily e Dorcas apareceram, apenas acenaram para Marlene e foram para o dormitório feminino.

- Estou indo. Boa noite, marotos!

Marlene falou levantando-se para seguir suas amigas.

- James, depois eu quero falar com você!

O moreno piscou para amiga e também foram para o dormitório.

- Nos fale sobre você, Eros!

Remus falou animado jogando-se em sua cama.

- Sou metamorfomago.

Eros falou sorrindo, mudando a cor dos olhos para roxo e o cabelo para preto.

Os marotos ficaram boquiabertos.

- QUE GENIAL!

Sirius falou pulando animado.

- Realmente... – Remus balbuciou. – Vocês são muito raros.

- É, somos!

Eros falou coçando o cabelo, que agora estava loiro escuro novamente.

- Pontas, temos um metamorfomago. Somos tão diferentes!

Sirius falou animado. Remus revirou os olhos.

- Cale a boca Almofadinhas!

- Percebi que vocês se tratam por apelidos um tanto quando diferentes... Por quê?

- Ainda não é a hora certa de você saber. – James falou sorrindo. – Porém uma hora ou outra terá que saber.

- E prometer que não vai contar a ninguém.

Naquela mesma noite fizeram um pacto sigiloso.

- Somos animagos! Eu sou um cervo e ele um cachorro.

James falou apontando para Sirius.

- E você?

Eros perguntou a Remus, que ficou branco.

- Bem... Eu sou um lobisomem.

Eros sorriu. O que não foi bem a reação que Remus esperava.

- Entendo... Meu avô também era, tinha medo.

Remus suspirou de alívio.

- Ele sofre com esse problema peludo.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

Eros sorriu.

- Relaxa!

Os marotos passaram a noite inteira conversando, até que Sirius e Eros pegaram no sono.

- Eros não é o deus do amor?

James perguntou a Remus.

- Não, Eros é O Cupido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** A história de Eros é uma das minhas preferidas, vale a pena ler ;)


	5. Emprestando as Orelhas

**Capítulo 4 – Emprestando as Orelhas.**

O boato de um novo maroto correu rapidamente pela escola, na hora das refeições as pessoas esticavam o pescoço para ver quem era o garoto loiro que sentava com eles.

- Só que acho isso uma besteira?

Lily perguntou reparando os olhares das pessoas em Eros.

- Não é besteira Lily.

Dorcas falou tomando uma colher de mingau, Lily a olhou incrédula.

- Não é todo dia que "surge" um maroto, as pessoas estão curiosas. É normal devido ao tanto que eles aprontam.

- Concordo com a Dorcas! E também as pessoas gostam de olhar para o que é bonito...

Marlene falou rindo. Lily bufou e olhou para onde os marotos estavam, cheio de pessoas em volta, revirou os olhos e voltou para seu café da manhã.

- Vamos logo, temos aula de Transfiguração!

Remus falou se levantando e jogando a mochila nas costas.

- Relaxa aí Aluado!

Sirius falou pegando um pedaço de bolo. Remus bufou e voltou a sentar.

- Bom dia, marotos!

Marlene falou roubando o pedaço de bolo do Sirius, que abriu a boca pra protestar, mas ficou quieto.

- Quando vou poder ouvir as novas músicas? Aliás, como vocês estão ensaiando?

- Pode nos ouvir hoje, se quiser!

Sirius falou pegando outro pedaço de bolo e rosnou para Marlene, que revirou os olhos e sentou entre ele e James.

- Estamos ensaiando no dormitório. – James falou. – Colocamos um feitiço para ninguém de fora escutar.

- Ensaiamos quase todas as noites.

- Interessante! Hoje à noite vou passar lá então, tudo bem?

Os marotos deram de ombros e Marlene se levantou.

- Estou indo pra aula de Transfiguração, alguém me acompanha?

Remus se levantou e foi com Marlene.

- O Sirius tem uma calma pra ir pras aulas que às me irrita!

Marlene riu do rapaz que falava várias coisas.

- Remus, e o problema peludo? O Eros sabe?

Marlene sabia que Remus era lobisomem, era a melhor amiga de James e descobriu quando os amigos passaram as férias do quarto ano inteiras estudando transfiguração. O que Remus temia era a reação das pessoas, que parecem de falar com ele. O que definitivamente não aconteceu com ninguém.

- Sabe! Nós contamos na mesma noite, fizemos um pacto sigiloso e ele foi bem amigável, falou que seu avô também era.

- OH! – Marlene exclamou animada abraçando o lobisomem. – Isso é ótimo, não é?

Remus sorriu tímido, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- É, acho que sim...

Os dois chegaram à sala de Transfiguração e sentaram-se junto com Lily e Dorcas.

- Acabei!

Marlene falou descansando a pena sobre uma mesinha da sala comum. Estava fazendo seus deveres com Lily e Dorcas.

- Estou indo garotas.

- Mas aonde você vai?

- Vou ao dormitório dos rapazes. – Marlene falou se levantando. – Eles têm ensaio hoje.

Lily revirou os olhos e Dorcas, escondendo um risinho, piscou para a amiga morena.

- Cheguei!

Marlene falou jogando-se na cama de James.

- Você demorou!

- A Lily não me deixa fazer nada antes de terminar meus deveres.

Marlene deu de ombros enquanto folheava o caderno de músicas.

- E eu ainda não sei o que o Pontas viu nela...

- Você fala como se eu fosse apaixonado pela ruiva, apenas gosto de irritá-la.

- Por enquanto...

Eros falou, todos olharam para ele, que ficou surpreso e voltou a afinar sua guitarra.

- _"Me empreste suas orelhas e eu cantarei uma canção para você..."_

Marlene leu e começou a rir.

- Me empresta? – James perguntou.

- O quê?

- Suas orelhas!

A morena riu e concordou com a cabeça.

E então começaram a tocar a música.

_"Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends. - James cantava e Eros fazia a segunda voz. – Hm, I get high with a little help from my friends, Hm, gonna try with a little help from my friends."_

- Quem que escreveu?

Marlene perguntou cantarolando a música.

- Eu!

Os marotos falaram todos juntos.

- Quer dizer, todos nós.

- É, dá pra perceber! Adorei!

- Sério?

James perguntou ansioso, a morena concordou com a cabeça.

Os marotos tentavam fazer alguma melodia para as músicas.

- Ah, Eros! – James falou tirando um pergaminho do bolso. – Tenta fazer uma melodia pra essa letra.

James falou olhando de esguelha pra Marlene.

- E não conte para ninguém!

Eros concordou com a cabeça e pegou a letra pra musicar.

- Meninos! – Marlene falou bocejando. – Vou para o meu dormitório. Boa noite!

A morena se levantou e foi para seu dormitório, onde Lily e Dorcas já estavam dormindo.

Os professores estavam mais exigentes devido aos N.O.M.'s, assim fazendo com que alguns alunos do quinto ano entrassem em crise.

Lily Evans era uma dessas pessoas em crise, ainda mais porque a ruiva não tinha ideia que profissão queria seguir, então não sabendo que provas prestaria no N.I.E.M.'s.

- Chega! Não vou ficar aguentando sua crise pré-N.I.E.M.'s!

Marlene falou saindo do lugar em que estudava com Lily e indo se sentar em frente à lareira.

- Um maroto sozinho... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A morena falou assim que viu Eros deitado no tapete. O loiro levantou a cabeça para ver quem falava com ele.

- Lua cheia! James me contou que você sabe de tudo, então...

- Oh, certo! – Marlene sentou-se no tapete também. – Eles precisavam de alguém para copiar as matérias deles e também não conseguiram esconder depois que peguei ele e Sirius estudando animagia.

Eros sentou-se para conversar com Marlene.

- Deixou sua amiga sozinha por quê?

- Eu cometeria um assassinato se continuasse lá com ela. Não para de falar de N.O.M.'s e N.I.E.M.'s.

- É, você está certa! – o loiro falou rindo.

- Ontem, enquanto falamos de James e Lily, porque você falou um "Por enquanto..."? Parecia que você sabia de alguma coisa.

Eros franziu a testa, como se não se lembrasse do que Marlene estava falando, mas logo exclamou um "Ah!".

- O James gosta da Lily?

- Creio que não! Como ele disse ontem, apenas gosta de irritá-la.

- E porque ele continua a chamando para sair?

Marlene soltou um riso.

- Oras Eros, ele é James Potter, não está acostumado com um não. Lily é apenas um desafio para ele.

- E vocês acham isso legal?

- Eu e o Remus não gostamos. No começo eu até fiquei com medo que Lily cedesse ao "charme" de James, mas quando vi que ela não daria o braço torcer fiquei bem mais tranquila. Já Sirius apoia James em tudo, é seu melhor amigo.

Marlene continuou.

- James é filho único, herdeiro de uma considerável fortuna, aqui ele conheceu Sirius Black, que pode ser facilmente considerado o egocentrismo em pessoa, não há quem pode com eles. E mesmo assim são boas pessoas, tanto que não estão aqui com a gente.

- Realmente! E não há chances de James e Lily ficarem juntos?

- Claro que há! – Marlene falou rindo. – James teria que nascer de novo, Lily estaria internada no St Mungus devido aos seus grandes problemas mentais e o mundo estaria totalmente cor de rosa.

Eros riu do humor da morena.

- Bem pensado!

Os dois ficaram conversando, Marlene explicava algumas coisas para Eros, de como os garotos tiveram a ideia de ajudar Remus, que ela e James eram amigos de infância, de problemas que os marotos já trouxeram a escola.

Quando viram que estava um pouco tarde decidiram ir dormir, já que no dia seguinte, além de assistir suas aulas, teriam que assistir às aulas que James, Sirius e Remus estavam inscritos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Músicas: With A Little Help From My Friends - The Beatles._

Se eu não postar amanhã, é porque o Doc Manager deu problema :\

(05/03)


	6. Cresça e Apareça

**Capítulo 5 – Cresça e Apareça.**

Os N.O.M.'s já tinham acabado, os alunos estavam mais tranquilos, apenas esperavam as férias, onde receberiam os resultados dos exames.

Os Marotos estavam mais animados do que nunca.

- Potter! Black!

McGonagall gritou quando os rapazes passaram correndo por ela, derrubando alguns pergaminhos que a professora carregava, por pouco não derrubaram a própria professora.

Os rapazes pararam de correr e voltaram até a professora.

- Diga Minnie!

Sirius falou fazendo a vice-diretora revirar os olhos.

- Não me chame assim, Black! Venham comigo!

James e Sirius se olharam, não haviam feito nada de errado, não sabiam o que os esperavam.

McGonagall subiu até ao sétimo andar, entrando em uma gárgula, onde falou uma senha e entraram em uma sala redonda com vários retratos, a sala do diretor Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius e James engoliram em seco, já haviam aprontado, mas não ao ponto de serem mandados para a sala do diretor.

- Vejo que os trouxe Minerva, muito obrigado!

O velho de barbas brancas se levantou indicando aonde os garotos deveriam se sentar.

Os rapazes se depararam com Remus e Eros também sentados em frente à mesa do diretor. Eles se olharam perguntando o porquê de estarem ali.

- Pedi para Minerva os chamarem assim que os visse. Devem estar se perguntando o quê fizeram de tão errado para estarem aqui. – Dumbledore falava enquanto andava pela sala. – Vi que vocês arrumaram um novo maroto, como vai Eros? Seus pais se adaptaram bem em Londres?

- Creio que sim, senhor!

Eros falou um pouco nervoso, Dumbledore sorriu.

- Também fiquei sabendo da existência de uma banda...

- Pensei que não fosse proibido, diretor. – Sirius falou de imediato.

- E não é, meu caro Sirius!

Dumbledore falou voltando-se a sua cadeira.

- Vocês são bons? – o senhor perguntou sorridente, olhando por cima do óculos.

- Ah, um pouco, eu acho... – James falou bagunçando, ainda mais, o cabelo.

- Marlene comentou comigo que vocês eram muito bons!

Os rapazes se entreolharam, James sorriu, era típico de Marlene fazer algo do tipo.

- Ela é uma grande amiga nossa, é igual à opinião de mãe. – James falou.

Sirius e todos os garotos riram e até mesmo Dumbledore.

- Certo... Mesmo assim eu gostaria de um favor de vocês.

- Pode nos pedir o que quiser diretor.

Remus falou imediatamente, Dumbledore sorriu para ele.

- Obrigado Remus, fico muito contente! Eu gostaria que vocês tocassem no baile de final de ano.

- É claro que tocamos diretor!

- Ótimo! E se tudo ocorrer bem, eu entrarei em contato. Espero não ter avisado em cima da hora.

- Não, imagina!

- Obrigado senhor!

Os garotos exclamavam felizes enquanto saíam da sala do diretor.

- Temos o quê? Uma semana para ensaiarmos?

Eros perguntou quando chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Exatamente!

- LENINHA!

Sirius e James exclamaram indo abraçar a morena assim que deparam com ela na sala comum.

- Merlin... – a garota falou quando foi solta. – O quê aconteceu?

- Vem com a gente!

Sirius falou puxando a garota pelo braço, fazendo um sinal para Remus e Eros subirem também.

- Não acredito que falou de nós para Dumbledore!

- Ah, é...

- Enfim, temos uma semana para ensaiarmos. Separarmos músicas e algumas coisas. Cantaremos no baile de final de ano!

- AH, QUE MARAVILHA!

Marlene e os garotos ficaram pulando, rindo de si mesmos.

O dia do baile chegou.

Os marotos conseguiram fazer um pequeno _setlist_ com cinco músicas que tocariam no baile, a maioria seria cover, já que não tinham muitas músicas para tocar em bailes.

As pessoas ficaram boquiabertas quando Dumbledore anunciou os Marotos e eles subiram no palco, mas todos gostaram e dançaram quando tocaram _La Bamba_, _Twist and Shout_ e outros covers.

- Essa é uma adaptação de uma música da musa para a maioria de vocês.

James falou rindo e começaram a tocar.

_At first, I was afraid, I was petrified._

_I kept thinking I could never live _

_without you by my side,_

_but then I spent so many nights._

_Just thinking how you done me wrong,_

_I grew strong, _

_I learned how to get along._

- OH NOT I! I WILL SURVIVE! – as pessoas cantavam junto com a banda.

_I've got all my love to give._

_I will survive._

_I will survive._

- UHUL! – gritaram quando terminaram a música.

- ARRAZARAM!

Quando os marotos se deram conta já estavam no Expresso Hogwarts a caminho da Estação King's Cross para passar as férias de verão em casa.

- Sabe Lily...

James encurralou a ruiva em uma cabine, Lily revirou os olhos.

- Se passou um ano e você não aceitou nenhum pedido meu para sair.

- Jura Potter? Eu não tinha percebido, mas agora que você comentou isso posso até mudar de ideia...

Lily falou irônica.

- O que você tem contra mim Lily?

James falou soltando a garota e andando pela cabine.

- Tudo, Potter!

- Todas as garotas gostariam de sair comigo, todas!

- Pois então saia com elas! Você pode ter todas, não é mesmo?

- É, menos você!

- Por isso sou tão "importante", não é? – Lily falou cínica fazendo aspas no ar. – Posso fazer anúncios falando para as garotas serem mais difíceis...

James revirou os olhos e Lily abriu a porta da cabine para sair, porém o rapaz segurou os braços dela.

- Aceite sair comigo!

- CHEGA POTTER!

Lily gritou soltando o braço das mãos de James, algumas pessoas colocaram as cabeças para fora da cabine para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Você quer que todo mundo saiba que você conseguiu, não é mesmo? Vai lá! Conte para todo mundo que você saiu com a Evans! Você NÃO gosta de mim, mas quer exibir para TODO MUNDO seu novo troféu!

A ruiva falava cada palavra se segurando ao máximo para não gritar.

- Posso? - James perguntou esperançoso.

Puderam ouvir um barulho parecido de plástico caindo no chão, era Lily Evans dando um tapa na cara de James Potter.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema Potter? Você não se importa com mais ninguém além de você! Será que você se importa com seus amigos? Por que se você se importa...

- Não ouse falar de mim desse jeito! – James falou bravo.

- EU FALO DO JEITO QUE EU QUISER! Você é um egoísta! Infantil! CRIANÇA! MOLEQUE!

- MOLEQUE?

- ISSO MESMO! VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM MOLEQUE MIMADO! Caramba, acorda pra vida! Faz qualquer coisa pra se promover, pra aparecer! Você azara as pessoas só porque acha que é divertido! Qual é o seu problema?

- Eu é que lhe pergunto! VOCÊ CONVERSA COM O RANHOSO!

- E O SNAPE ME PARECE MUITO MAIS GENTE DO QUE VOCÊ!

- OLHE COM QUEM ESTÁ ME COMPARANDO!

- CHEGA POTTER! CRESÇA! CRESÇA MOLEQUE!

Lily Evans falou o final saindo da cabine e batendo com força, fazendo as cabeças dos curiosos aparecer para ver o que estava acontecendo, porém o que viram foi um James Potter furioso indo até a cabine onde seus amigos estavam.

- Está tudo bem?

Remus perguntou assim que o rapaz entrou na cabine fechando a porta com força.

- Tudo!

James respondeu ríspido, não conversando com ninguém durante a viagem toda.

_"Moleque... Onde já se viu, eu moleque?"_ O que Lily Evans havia falado para James o havia tocado de alguma maneira, ele só não sabia dizer se era por que era Lily _quem_ o havia dito, ou se era por que ela havia falado _dele_. _"É, talvez eu seja mesmo um egoísta..."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Curtinho, porém essencial.

_Músicas: I Will Survive - Cake (eles fizeram um cover da música, se puderem tentam ouvir :b)_

Desculpem a demora, mas estou tentando fazer uma capa e um trailer.


	7. Accidentally in Love

**Capítulo 6 – Accidentally in Love.**

As férias dos Marotos não podiam ser mais sem graça, os rapazes não sabiam o que havia acontecido na cabine em que James e Lily estavam, mas sabiam que naquele dia algo havia mudado.

- O que aconteceu na viagem?

Marlene perguntou para Lily, a morena havia ido passar as últimas semanas de férias na casa da amiga.

- Nada.

Lily falou dado de ombros, Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Todas as vezes que fui à casa de James nessas férias os garotos reclamaram que ele estava diferente.

- Bom para ele.

A ruiva falou pegando uma toalha e indo tomar um banho.

Há algum tempo que Remus estava observando o amigo de óculos, o rapaz estava um tanto quanto sério nas férias de verão.

Então considerou oportuno quando Sirius desceu para o jantar e parou James na porta.

- Você sabe que pode falar comigo. O que foi que a Lily lhe disse?

- Nada!

James falou ríspido sentando-se na cama.

- James, eu sei que ela falou alguma coisa e não sei o que ela te disse para te deixar desse jeito. Só se...

- Só se o quê? Nada Remus! Vamos jantar, Sirius já deve ter acabado com metade da comida.

James conseguiu deixar Remus intrigado, que resolveu tomar algumas providencias.

- Amanhã nós vamos ensaiar, ok?

James falou tentando descontrair um pouco o ambiente, já que seus amigos e seus pais o olhavam um pouco estranho.

- Ótimo!

Sirius falou com a boca cheia, Remus revirou os olhos e a senhora Potter deu um risinho.

- Olhe os modos Almofadinhas! – Remus o censurou. – Será que o Eros consegue vir para cá amanhã?

- A mudança dos pais dele não deve ocupar tanto tempo, não é?

James falou, todos deram de ombros voltando ao jantar.

- O que você queria falar comigo?

Eros perguntou a Remus antes de ensaiarem, eles estavam fingindo afinar os instrumentos.

- Você vai ver.

O lobisomem falou indicando James com a cabeça e foi tomar seu posto.

- Porque a Lene não veio hoje?

Sirius perguntou por trás da bateria.

- Ela foi passar alguns dias na casa da Lily!

Remus falou cansado, perdera as contas de quantas vezes Sirius havia perguntado sobre Marlene.

James fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome da ruiva.

- Vamos procurar uma cabine Lily!

Marlene falou puxando a amiga para dentro do trem e acabaram esbarrando com alguém no corredor.

- AH JAMES! – a morena abraçou o amigo. – Estavam com tanta saudade!

Quando James separou o abraço reparou na ruiva ao lado da amiga, os dois ficaram alguns segundos se encarando, até que o rapaz balançou a cabeça e foi até sua cabine.

- Pensei que você não gostava dela...

Remus comentou depois que James lhe contou o que Lily havia lhe falado e o efeito que isso causou.

- E não gosto! - James falou andando pela cabine. – Claro que me importo com meus amigos! Olhe o que eu fiz por você! Como ela pode pensar isso de mim?

- Certeza que você não gosta dela James? Por que você se importou com o que ela disse, se você não se importasse teria tratado com indiferença...

- Ora Remus! Ela falou de mim, como posso não me importar?

- Então ela tem razão, você é um egoísta!

- Não sou egoísta! Não sou um moleque! Vou mostrar isso pra ela!

- Porque você mais mostrar isso pra ela, James? – Remus insistiu. – Por você ou por que não quer que _ela_ pense isso?

- Você está falando besteira, Aluado!

James falou sentando-se, nesse momento Sirius e Eros entraram na cabine.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sirius perguntou reparando na cara que James estava fazendo.

- Nada! Vou para a cabine dos monitores, mais tarde eu volto!

Remus falou se levantando e fechando a porta da cabine.

- LENINHA!

Sirius falou abraçando a morena assim que a encontrou na sala comum. Marlene riu.

- Você nem foi ver nossos ensaios nessas férias!

- Me desculpe, depois eu compenso. Agora tenho que ir, tchau!

Marlene falou com pressa subindo a escada do dormitório feminino.

- Eu não conseguiria fazer o que você faz!

Dorcas falou assim que Marlene apareceu no dormitório.

- Fazer o quê?

Marlene perguntou enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

- Ficar tão perto da pessoa que gosta e parecer indiferente.

A morena parou o que estava fazendo e encarou a amiga que sorria para ela. Lily não falava nada.

- Como assim Dorcas? Do quê você está falando?

A loira riu.

- Oras Lene, você sabe do que eu estou falando. Melhor, você sabe de _quem_ eu estou falando.

- Para com isso Dorcas, você está delirando.

Marlene falou deitando em sua cama. Dorcas piscou para Lily, que sorriu.

- Você sabe que uma hora ou outra vai ser impossível negar.

Lily falou antes de fechar a cortina da sua cama.

Algumas semanas se passaram e as pessoas estavam até estranhando o fato dos marotos não terem aprontado nada.

- Parece que o que você falou fez efeito sobre o James.

Remus falou para Lily sentando-se com ela na biblioteca.

- Oh, claro!

Lily falou irônica revirando os olhos.

- É sério Lily! Aliás, quantas vezes ele pediu para sair com você nesse ano?

Lily parou de escrever, não havia percebido que James não a tinha chamado para sair nenhuma vez.

- Que seja!

Ela falou balançando a cabeça e voltando a escrever.

Do outro lado da biblioteca o rapaz de óculos e cabelo bagunçado a observava, mesmo que sob a capa da invisibilidade.

Aliás, fazia dias que James estava fazendo isso. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o fato de Eros e Remus ter lhe falado que ele realmente gostava da ruiva, até mesmo o Sirius estava falando isso.

_"Não, não pode ser." _James exclamou indo até a sala comum.

- Qual o problema?

Marlene perguntou assim que James deitou-se no tapete da sala comum.

- Não sei. Bem... Ah, deixa pra lá!

James falou se levantando e indo para o dormitório, deixando Marlene e Sirius sem entender nada.

- Olhem o que o Dumbledore me entregou!

Eros falou sentando-se ao lado dos amigos na sala comum depois de jantarem.

- O que é isso?

- É um bilhete! – Remus falou enquanto lia. – Ele está nos convidando para tocar no Baile das Bruxas.

- Sério?

James perguntou animado, quase caindo do sofá, pegando bilhete e ajeitando o óculos para ler.

- Cara, que massa!

- Seria legal se tocássemos algumas músicas nossas.

- Também acho! Esses dias eu escrevi algumas letras.

Os rapazes passaram a noite inteira escolhendo quais músicas tocariam e qual a melhor maneira de tocá-las, até que pegaram no sono enquanto faziam isso.

- Você não tem medo?

Remus perguntou a Marlene, se referindo ao fato de Sirius estar segurando os pulsos da garota enquanto estava em cima dela.

- Do quê?

Marlene virou a cabeça para Remus, rindo.

- Disso! – Remus os indicou com as mãos. – Ele pode te agarrar a qualquer momento.

Dorcas riu da observação do garoto. Marlene olhou para o garoto que sorria em cima dela e depois voltou a olhar para Remus.

- Eu sou a única pessoa do sexo feminino que Sirius consegue se controlar, ele não estragaria isso.

Marlene piscou para Sirius, que saiu de cima dela ainda sorrindo, ficou um pouco irritado com o que a garota havia dito e nem sabia por que.

Lily estava no seu dormitório terminando de organizar seus pergaminhos da monitoria, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da sua janela.

- AHH!

O grito da ruiva foi abafado por uma mão.

- Não grite Lily! – o garoto falou. – Vão saber que eu estou aqui.

A garota revirou os olhos e mordeu a mão que estava em sua boca.

- Como você não quer que eu grite Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui?

James passava a outra mão no lugar que havia sido mordido.

- Já que eu não posso vir pela escada tentei um caminho...

- Mais exibicionista. – Lily o interrompeu. – O que faz aqui?

- Vim conversar!

James falou sentando-se em uma cama, Lily revirou os olhos e foi fechar a porta do dormitório.

- Conversar Potter? O que você tem pra conversar comigo?

- Só queria lhe dizer que não sou egoísta.

- Oh, ok.

A ruiva riu pelo nariz (?) e voltou a organizar suas coisas sem olhar para o rapaz que estava na cama ao lado.

- É sério! Eu me importo com os meus amigos e às vezes me importo com o próximo.

- Ok Potter.

- E... E eu não sou imaturo!

Lily largou alguns pergaminhos e sentou-se na cama para rir tanto que lhe faltou ar.

- Oh Potter... Não sabia que se importava com o que dizia.

- É claro que me importo! Eu... eu...

- Está de saída!

- Anh?

- Já disse tudo que tinha para falar, não? – Lily falou parando ao lado da janela indicando para o garoto sair. – Tudo bem que você não é egoísta, mas eu ainda não gosto de você!

Lily falou a janela assim que James subiu a vassoura.

- Eu vou te provar que eu mudei Evans! Você vai ver!

A ruiva revirou os olhos, fechou a janela e voltou a arrumar suas coisas.

James estava batendo a cabeça na parede quando seus amigos chegaram.

- Idiota? É mesmo!

Sirius falou rindo jogando-se na cama.

- O que houve?

Remus perguntou devido à irritação do amigo.

- Sou um idiota!

Foi apenas o que James disse antes de fechar o acortinado de sua cama.

Eros ainda continuou na sala comum quando Remus e Sirius resolveram subir e Lily juntou-se as suas amigas.

- Por que demorou?

Dorcas perguntou à ruiva.

- Recebi uma visita não tão agradável.

- Quem?

Marlene perguntou curiosa.

- Ninguém de importante.

Lily resolveu cortar o mal pela raiz, suas amigas não lhe dariam sossego se contasse que James Potter esteve no dormitório.

- Está gostando da escola Eros?

Dorcas perguntou animada ao garoto a sua frente.

- Estou! Tenho algumas dificuldades, mas estou gostando.

- Ah, que legal! E a banda?

- Vamos fazer um show no Baile das Bruxas.

- Sério? Não estava sabendo!

Marlene falou empolgada, até Lily estava prestando atenção na conversa.

- Como funciona?

Dorcas perguntou se referindo as letras e composições.

- Cada um escreve a letra que quer, depois musicamos juntos e James canta, às vezes eu e Remus fazemos uma segunda voz.

- Então você está se dando bem com eles?

- Estou! Eles são bem receptivos.

Marlene lançou um olhar de "Eu disse" a Lily.

- Oh não! – Lily falou rindo. – Não estamos falando das mesmas pessoas!

- Eros tem algum significado?

Dorcas perguntou ao rapaz, mas foi Lily quem respondeu.

- Eros é um deus grego, deus do amor, o Cupido. Ele tinha um arco e um carcás com setas, os ferimentos provocados pelas setas despertavam amor e paixão nas vítimas atingidas. Era um deus muito bonito, loiro do cabelo cacheado.

Quando Lily falou isso Eros transformou o cabelo.

- OH! – as garotas exclamaram. – Um metamorfomago!

- Merlin, que legal!

Marlene exclamou olhando admirada para o garoto a sua frente.

- Você consegue mudar tudo?

Dorcas perguntou, fazendo com que Eros deixasse o nariz vermelho e o cabelo laranja. As garotas riram.

- Que legal! Não dói?

- Não! Uma sensação de mudança.

Eros falou a última palavra rindo.

- E qual sua forma "original"?

Dorcas perguntou.

- Oh, não hoje!

O rapaz falou rindo.

- Ah, e qual o fim de Eros, O Cupido?

Marlene perguntou quando o garoto ia se levantar.

- Ele se apaixona por uma mortal, Psiquê.

Eros falou se levantando e indo em direção ao dormitório.

Os dias haviam se passado e James não conseguia parar de pensar na ruiva, então voltou ao costume de chamar Lily para sair todos os dias, sempre tendo um "não" como resposta.

O que ninguém esperava era que isso estava causando algum efeito sobre o maroto.

Agora ele, James Potter, estava em cima do palco olhando para toda a escola a sua frente.

- Essa música é uma composição da nossa banda, espero que gostem.

O garoto ajustou o microfone e começaram a tocar.

_(James)_

_So she Said: What's the problem baby?_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love – (Remus e Eros) – Love!_

_Think about it every time, I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking about it_

Alguns assistiam os marotos tocarem a música, já outros dançavam.

- Quem será que escreveu essa letra?

Dorcas gritou para Marlene.

- O Black eu sei que não foi!

Lily falou rindo.

- Acho que foi o James! Esses dias eu perguntei para ele "Qual o problema?" e ele me respondeu "Bem, eu não sei..." sei lá.

A garota falou rindo.

_(James)_

_I'm in love, I'm in love._

_I'm in love, I'm in love._

_I'm in love, I'm in love._

_Accidentally._

_Come on, come on,_

_Spin a little tighter._

_Come on, come on,_

_And the world's a little brighter._

_Come on, come on,_

_Just get yourself inside her love._

_I'm in love!_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Mais um capítulo (:

_Músicas: Accidentally in Love - Couting Crows, a música que toca no Shrek ;)_


	8. Um rapper

**Capítulo 7 – Um rapper.**

A banda dos marotos estava fazendo sucesso pela escola, os garotos não podiam estar mais felizes. Quer dizer, um deles podia...

- Por que ela me despreza tanto?

James estava escorado em uma árvore na margem do lago.

- Por que você é um imbecil.

Sirius falou rindo, Remus revirou os olhos.

- Digamos que você não foi muito gentil com ela durante esses anos.

O lobisomem falou, James olhou para ele espantado.

- Como não?

- Ora Pontas, no primeiro ano você falou que o cabelo dela parecia uma cenoura.

- Eu gosto de cenouras!

- No segundo ano você falou que ela era muito sardenta.

- Sardas são...

- No terceiro você fez aquela brincadeira estúpida de dar peteleco no nariz.

- E no quarto ele derrubou uma poção gosmenta nela.

Sirius completou o que Remus dizia.

- Derrubei a poção sem querer!

- Agora entendo por que ela o despreza tanto.

Eros falou rindo terminando de afinar o violão.

- Sem contar que além de fazer tudo isso você azarava, não só o Ranhoso, mas qualquer pessoa que aparecesse na sua frente.

- Azarar é legal!

Sirius falou dando um tapinha nas costas de James.

- Você fazia tudo isso e mais um pouco, então no ano passado resolveu que queria sair com ela. – Remus falou cansando. – E com uma observação, você queria sair com ela para provar que ninguém resistia a você!

James se deu por vencido.

- Mas eu mudei, não mudei?

- Bom, você está um pouco mais maduro...

- E ela mesmo assim não quer sair comigo!

- Talvez você tenha que provar isso a ela.

- Como?

- Não sei James! Vou à biblioteca, depois nos falamos.

Remus falou se levantando.

- E eu vou à cozinha! Espere-me Lupin!

Eros falou correndo até Remus.

- Vai me deixar também?

James perguntou a Sirius.

- Claro que não meu caro Pontas! Qual o plano para conquistar a ruiva?

- Não tenho plano algum...

James falou cabisbaixo, Sirius riu e lhe ofereceu um cigarro.

- Você me deixa até um pouco deprimido ficando desse jeito pela Ruiva.

- Sei lá cara.

- Não consigo suportar a ideia de você, James Potter, estar apaixonado pela monitora certinha que é a Lily Evans.

- E eu não consigo acreditar.

James falou descansando a cabeça na árvore.

- Merlin, eu mereço...

Sirius bufou se levantando.

- Temos um treino de quadribol, senhor capitão.

- Anh? Ah, pode crer!

O de óculos falou se levantando e indo até a sala comum com o amigo para pegar as roupas de treino e as vassouras.

James Potter era capitão do time da Grifinória desde o quinto ano e exercia muito bem a sua função, exigia o máximo da equipe, sempre falava que eles eram os melhores e deveriam agir como os melhores.

- Sorte que a McGonagall aboliu a ideia que James tinha de ter treino todos os dias da semana.

Lia Higgs falou durante o treino, Sirius Black riu, a garota tinha razão.

- Então por hoje é só pessoal!

James falou pousando a vassoura no chão.

- Esse final de semana tem um jogo contra a Corvinal, que é um time tão bom quanto o da Sonserina.

Outra coisa que James fazia era exagerar um pouco, ele fazia o time adversário parecer mais forte do que realmente era. Isso, na hora do jogo, os ajudava bastante.

- Credo Black!

Lily Evans exclamou quando tropeçou no garoto que estava deitado no chão da sala comum, todo suado e parecia estar com dor.

- O que aconteceu?

- Seu Don Juan é um tanto quanto exigente.

Sirius resmungou, Lily bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Meu o quê? Ora Black, se falar isso mais uma vez vou fazer questão de dar um jeito de esses treinos serem mais puxados.

O rapaz resmungou mais alguma coisa.

- É tão ruim assim? Precisa de ajuda?

Sirius resmungou mais alguma coisa fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

- Lily Evans está me oferecendo ajuda? Eu é que lhe pergunto se está tudo bem.

A ruiva, novamente, bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Quer ajuda ou não?

Sirius concordou e Lily o ajudou a sentar-se no sofá, sendo o apoio.

- Urgh, você está suado!

- Oh, jura ruiva? – Sirius falou irônico. – Que bom, não? Acabei de sair de um treino.

Lily riu e murmurou alguns feitiços para amenizar as dores.

- Um balaço te acertou?

A garota perguntou analisando o braço do maroto.

- Acertou!

- Mas você não é um dos batedores?

- Sou! Só que a querida Marlene fez questão de acertar um balaço em mim.

Lily riu jogando a cabeça para trás, nesse momento alguém entrou na sala comum.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

James perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, Lily continuou rindo e se levantou.

- Acho que ele pode tomar conta daqui pra frente.

- Eu realmente preferia uma garota, Evans.

Sirius falou rindo, Lily deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Tchau!

A ruiva se despediu rindo desaparecendo por trás do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- O quê foi?

Sirius perguntou a James depois que esse ficou o encarando por um bom tempo.

- Estou esperando uma explicação.

- De quê?

- De quê? Eu chego aqui e Lily Evans está rindo com Sirius Black. Perdi alguma coisa?

Sirius sorriu maliciosamente, percebeu que James estava com ciúmes e resolveu brincar um pouco.

- Perdeu! E me desculpe, não vou contar o quê.

O rapaz falou se levantando e indo em direção ao dormitório masculino.

- Como assim não vai me contar?

James perguntou indo atrás do amigo.

- Sou seu melhor amigo!

- Eu sei, eu sei... Só que um Black sem segredos não é um Black.

- E você praticamente NÃO é um Black!

- Eu sei, mas a única coisa que tenho da minha família depois do sobrenome é isso.

Sirius sorriu e piscou para o amigo, que bagunçava ainda mais o cabelo.

- Onde estava?

Marlene perguntou assim que avistou Lily chegando.

- Com o Black.

Lily falou sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Anh? Estava fazendo o quê com o Black.

- Meu Deus, você está tão pior quanto ele.

A ruiva falou vendo a aparência da amiga.

- Ele estava caído na sala comum e eu o ajudei da mesma forma que faço com você depois de todos os treinos.

Lily falou enquanto aplicava na amiga os mesmos feitiços que havia aplicado no maroto.

- Ai!

Marlene exclamava uma vez ou outra.

- Nova em folha?

- Sim!

A morena exclamou se levantando e puxando a ruiva com ela.

- Procurar Dorcas ou comer?

- Eu adoro a Dorcas... – Lily falou parecendo uma criança. – Mas a ideia de ir comer me agrada mais.

- Oh, leu meus pensamentos.

Marlene falou rindo empurrando a ruiva pelos ombros.

- Olá garotas.

James falou abraçando a amiga e sentando-se ao lado dela. Lily apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a comer.

- Hey ruiva!

Sirius falou sentando-se a frente de Lily, acompanhado de Remus, Dorcas e Eros.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha como se perguntasse a Sirius o porquê dele estar conversando com ela.

- Obrigado por hoje!

O rapaz piscou pra ela, que novamente revirou os olhos, James apenas fuzilou isso, Remus e Eros riram.

- Como foram no exame?

Dorcas perguntou se lembrando dos resultados que vira de manhã.

- Fechamos!

Sirius falou sorrindo.

- _Quem_ são esse "fechamos"?

A garota loira perguntou.

- Oras, eu e James.

Lily deixou o garfo cair sobre a mesa.

- Em tudo?

- É!

Sirius Black falou dando de ombros, Lily ficou boquiaberta. Não conseguia entender como eles, Sirius e James, sem estudarem conseguiam ir bem a tudo.

Ela dava o melhor de si e havia recebido um "aceitável" em Transfiguração e Adivinhação.

- É demais para você Lily?

James resolveu falar algo, Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não quero discutir Potter, aliás, parabéns pelos exames.

Todos da mesa, até mesmo James, ficou impressionado com Lily. Nunca que ela iria falar que não queria discutir com ele e ainda por cima o parabenizar por algo.

- Vamos ensaiar hoje, não?

Eros perguntou animado, estava sentado a direita de Lily, com quem conversava um pouco. Os marotos concordaram empolgados.

- O que faz aqui sozinho?

Eles haviam acabado de almoçar e James sairá de lá sem mais nem menos, Marlene resolveu ir atrás do amigo.

- Não sei...

O maroto jogava o pomo para cima o pegando antes que chegasse ao chão.

- Você está diferente ultimamente, os meninos comentaram sobre sua descoberta.

- Descoberta?

James arqueou a sobrancelha virando-se para encarar a amiga que sorria docemente.

- Lily!

- Oh, isso! Até o ano passado você não gostava dela, o que mudou?

- Posso ser sincero?

James perguntou deixando o pomo cair no chão.

- Claro que pode Jay!

- Eu sempre achei Lily diferente, desde o primeiro ano com o cabelo cor de cenoura. – Marlene soltou um risinho ao ouvir o amigo falar isso. – No primeiro ano eu não a irritava porque não gostava dela, eu queria a atenção dela. O tempo foi passando e ela era a única garota que parecia não gostar nem um pouco de mim, nem como uma pessoa pra conversar e isso me irritava um monte. – James falava um pouco irritado, mas não alterando a voz. – Caramba, James Potter não podia deixar que uma garota lhe dissesse não, é contra as leis de Sirius negar um dos marotos. Até o ano passado eu achava que não gostava dela, no início eu realmente a queria para provar algo, mas no final do ano ela me olhou de um jeito que eu percebi que não queria para mim. Repare em como ela olha para o Remus, ela não me olha daquele jeito! E ele é um maroto! Hoje mesmo a vi conversando com o Sirius, rindo com o Sirius Black! _Porra, ele é um cachorro!_

Marlene encarou seu amigo por um tempo e depois sorriu um dos sorrisos mais maternais que James pôde ter visto e o abraçou.

- O que foi isso Marlene?

James perguntou confuso, a garota soltou um riso.

- Vamos por partes. Achei a lei de Sirius muito interessante, mas enfim... Se você falou para eu reparar em Lily e Remus com a suspeita de que ela goste dele, posso lhe garantir que não. Outra coisa, o Sirius não irrita a Lily como você e é extremamente engraçado, normal rir na companhia dele.

- Tá, mas ele é um cachorro!

- Certo... – Marlene falou rindo. – E Lily Evans não cai nas patas de um cachorro, nas garras de um lobo e em... patas de veado?

- Cervo!

James censurou.

- Cervo, isso! – Marlene falou rindo. – Outra coisa, cervo, eu estou orgulhosa.

- Orgulhosa?

- Sim! Posso dizer que nunca me imaginei ouvindo tais coisas de você. Você praticamente se declarou apaixonado por ninguém menos que Lily Evans!

James bufou.

- E eu realmente podia ter escolhido alguém mais simpático por minha pessoa.

- Só precisa aprender como conquista-la.

- Certeza que será uma tarefa fácil.

James falou irônico.

- Dê um tempo a ela, mostre que goste dela. Jay, _nenhuma_ garota é difícil, apenas há maneiras diferentes de conquistar cada uma. E posso dizer que seus métodos para com Lily não foram dos melhores.

Os garotos estavam na sala comum, Eros estava sentado sobre o _cajon_* produzindo alguns sons, Remus estava afinando o violão, Sirius e James estavam com o caderninho trouxa com as músicas.

Resolveram que fariam um acústico naquele dia.

- Me ajuda aqui Sirius?

James perguntou mostrando a música para o amigo.

- Oh, claro!

Sirius falou lendo a letra.

- Tenho até uma ideia adorável para essa música.

Levantou-se e cochichou algo para Remus e Eros mostrando a música. Algumas pessoas que estavam sala se aproximaram para assistir.

Remus começou a dedilhar uma melodia no violão, Eros apenas marcava tempo com o pé.

**_James -_**_ Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing_

_but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby._

_Nothing on you, babe._

Eros começou a bater no cajon, logo produzindo um batuque.

James olhava para Sirius, como se esperasse algo do amigo, mas continuou cantando a música.

**_James -_**_ They might say hi. **Sirius –** Hi_

**_James -_**_ and I might say hey. **Sirius –** Hey._

**_James -_**_ But you shouldn't worry, about what they say,_

_Because they got nothin on you baby._

_Nothin on you, babe. **Sirius –** No-no-no-nothing on you baby. _

Sirius se levantou e começou a imitar um rapper, tirando alguns risos de quem os assistiam.

**_Sirius - _**_I know you feel where I'm coming from._

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done,_

_Most of it really was for the hell of the fun._

_On a carousel, so around I spun with no direction, _

_just tryna get some,_

_Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun._

_And so I lost more than I had ever won,_

_And honestly, I ended up with none._

Lily, Marlene e Dorcas chegaram no momento em Sirius começou a cantar, logo juntaram-se as pessoas os estavam assistindo.

**_James - _**_It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience._

_I'm thinking: "Maybe I should gei it out."_

_And I don't wanna sound redundant,_

_But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know,_

_But never mind that, we should let it go._

_Cause we don't wanna be a t.v. episode,_

_And all the bad thoughts, just let em go, go, go._

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing_

_but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby. **Sirius –** No-no-no-nothing on you baby._

_Nothing on you, babe. _**_Sirius –_**_ No-no-no-nothing on you._

**_James -_**_ They might say hi. **Sirius –** Hi_

**_James -_**_ and I might say hey. **Sirius –** Hey._

**_James -_**_ But you shouldn't worry, about what they say,_

_Because they got nothin on you baby._

_Nothin on you, babe. **Sirius –** No-no-no-nothing on you baby. _

Agora as pessoas batiam palmas animadas e cantavam quando o refrão chegava, arriscavam até um "Uh, uh" cantando em algumas partes.

**_Sirius e James - _**_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name._

_And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing._

_Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train._

_No other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame._

Logo terminaram a música e o olhar de James se encontrou com o de uma certa ruiva.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Cajon_ é aquela caixa de madeira que produz som, sabem? Eu pronuncio "carron". Tipo carro com sotaque alemão (?)

No capítulo foi uma música meio Potter feat. Black... Black me soou bem como um rapper, hahah'

_Música: Nothin on You - Bruno Mars feat. B.o.B._

_A imaginação foi inspirada nesse cover: /watch?v=C8lZtTTibvk&list=FLAy6KgfhrP4xIyaSNTJhmSg&index=2&feature=plpp_video_

_Se não conseguir acessar joga "Remix - The Soundlot Kids" e procura por Nothin on You._

Eu espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo, prometo postar em breve.

Adios! (10/03)


	9. Professor Particular

**Capítulo 8 – Professor Particular.**

Lily Evans estava há algum tempo em seu dormitório lendo e relendo o livro de Transfiguração, às vezes trocando pelo de Adivinhação, tentando, em vão, entender as duas matérias.

Marlene, que estava tentando dormir, se remexeu na cama novamente.

- Lily, não é por nada não, mas você não poderia dormir?

- Oh, me desculpe Lene.

A ruiva falou se levantando e segurando os livros.

- Vou estudar na sala comum.

Falou saindo do quarto aos tropeços tentando segurar todos os livros e pergaminhos. Marlene riu da amiga e apagou as luzes.

Não havia ninguém na sala comum quando Lily terminou de descer a escada que ia ao dormitório feminino, pelo menos ninguém que Lily pudesse ver.

A ruiva colocou suas coisas sobre uma mesinha de centro e sentou-se no chão para voltar a ler os livros e fazer algumas anotações em seu pergaminho.

Ela descansou a pena no tinteiro, não estava com sono, apenas cansada de escrever. Descansou as costas e o pescoço no sofá que estava atrás dela e fechou os olhos.

Não era ruim em Transfiguração, mas sentia que para qualquer coisa que quisesse fazer teria que ser extremamente boa naquela matéria.

Já Adivinhação era um problema a parte, ela não entendia o porquê de ir mal àquela matéria.

Quando abriu os olhos ouviu um barulho, uma exclamação, não soube bem distinguir o que era.

- Tem alguém aí?

Lily perguntou se levantando para observar a sala comum, mas não havia ninguém. Não alguém que ela pudesse ver, nem alguém em forma de humano.

A ruiva sentou-se novamente e voltou a fazer suas anotações, logo ouviu um som semelhante a patas se aproximando e quando se deu conta havia um cachorro preto enorme ao seu lado.

- Ai, que susto que você me deu cachorro!

Lily falou rindo passando a mão no cachorro.

- O quê você faz aqui? Não sabia que podiam ter cachorros como alguns dos animais que podia trazer. Aliás, não sabia que ninguém tinha um cachorro.

O cachorro preto deitou-se ao lado de Lily, deixando mais fácil para ela acariciar sua cabeça, ele parecia estar gostando.

- Você é um cachorro muito bonito, sabia? E um pouco grande para os outros cachorros que já vi.

O cachorro sentou-se novamente e pareceu observar o que Lily estava fazendo, pareceu até achar engraçado.

- Aliás, como se chama? Merlin, eu devo estar louca. Estou conversando com um cachorro...

A ruiva falou rindo, o cachorro pareceu rir também. Então ouviram mais passos.

- Almofadinhas! Almofadinhas!

Alguém falava baixo, quase um cochicho.

- Almofadinhas! – a voz ia se aproximando, Lily apenas continuou fazendo carinho no cachorro. – Almo...

A voz havia chegado até Lily. James Potter olhava espantado para ela e para o cachorro ao seu lado.

-...fadinhas!

James terminou de falar parecendo um pouco atônito.

- É seu?

Lily, que ainda fazia cafuné no cachorro, perguntou a James.

O rapaz demorou um pouco para responder, até que cão sentou-se e olhou para ele.

- É, é meu. Quer dizer, é nosso.

James falou olhando feio para o cão.

- Nosso?

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, James sacudiu a cabeça.

- Marotos.

- Ah! – Lily soltou um risinho. – Não sabia que tinham um cachorro.

- É, é... Nós temos.

James parecia meio atordoado, como quem havia acabado de acordar, o que era bem capaz de ter acontecido.

- O que faz aqui tão tarde?

O rapaz perguntou indicando o relógio que havia em cima da lareira. Eram quase duas horas da madrugada.

- Oh! – Lily pareceu se assustar com o horário. – Não sabia que era assim tão tarde. Estava estudando.

James olhou para os livros e pergaminhos espalhados em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Transfiguração e Adivinhação? – Lily concordou com a cabeça. – Meus pêsames, são matérias um tanto quanto complicadas.

- Disse a pessoa que passou em ambas as matérias com nota máxima...

Lily falou rindo enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

- Não é por que passei com nota máxima que elas deixam de ser difíceis.

Por mais difícil que seja imaginar isso, James pareceu constrangido.

Lily largou alguns pergaminhos sobre a mesa e encarou o rapaz de pé a sua frente, que vestia uma regata vinho e uma calça preta como pijama e o cachorro preto e grande ao seu lado.

- É, elas não deixam de ser difíceis.

A ruiva concordou e voltou a arrumar suas coisas. James continuou parado observando a garota arrumar suas coisas, até que sentiu uma coisa em sua perna.

O cachorro parecia empurra-lo, o incentivando a fazer alguma coisa. James até olhou para o cachorro como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer e o cão pareceu revirar os olhos.

- Hm, Evans?

James arriscou, a garota havia acabado de se levantar com suas coisas sobre os braços, olhou para ele.

- Se quiser ajuda em alguma dessas matérias, eu bem... Posso ajudar.

A ruiva riu.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, Potter. Qualquer coisa eu te procuro, não precisa se preocupar.

A garota falou indo em direção à escada do dormitório feminino, porém parou no primeiro degrau.

- Potter?

Lily falou olhando para trás vendo o garoto e o cachorro indo até a escada do dormitório masculino, ambos se viraram para ela.

- Por que chama o cachorro pelo mesmo apelido que chama Black?

O maroto sorriu e olhou para o cachorro.

- Eles são bem parecidos. Afinal, Sirius é um cachorro, não é mesmo?

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça e subiu até seu quarto, guardou suas coisas, colocou pijama e adormeceu assim que se deitou na cama.

- O que você estava fazendo lá?

James perguntou assim que entrou no quarto com o cachorro que logo se transformou em Sirius.

- Ela me ouviu descendo, então me transformei e fui ver quem estava na sala.

O rapaz falou deitando-se em sua cama.

- E precisava ficar daquele jeito com ela?

James cochichou para não acordar os outros.

- Ela estava conversando comigo, oras. E estava me fazendo cafuné, você sabe que eu não resisto a um cafuné!

O garoto de óculos revirou os olhos e jogou um travesseiro no amigo.

- Você com certeza _é_ um cachorro.

James falou rindo enquanto deitava-se em sua cama e fechava as cortinas.

Remus, Lily e Dorcas foram à biblioteca logo depois de terminarem o café da manhã.

- Lily, você está bem?

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos perguntou reparando no rosto da amiga.

- Estou ótima, apenas um pouco cansada.

- Oh! Até que horas ficou estudando ontem? Acordei no meio da noite e você não estava em sua cama.

Dorcas perguntou enquanto abria um livro de Transfiguração.

- Quando vi a hora eram quase três horas, mas fiquei mais um tempo no salão comunal.

- Você tem sorte que temos poucas aulas hoje.

A garota loira falou soltando um risinho.

- Hm, Lily?

Remus arriscou, a garota tirou os olhos do livro e olhou para ele. Já havia passado algum tempo que estavam estudando.

- Não me leve a mal, mas acho que eu e Dorcas não somos as melhores pessoas para te ajudar com essas matérias.

- Realmente Lily! – a loira suspirou. – Somos melhores em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, em Transfiguração e Adivinhação somos tão bons quanto você.

- Er... O James... ou o Sirius...

Remus falava com medo de alguma explosão da amiga.

- Bem, é... Eles são bons nessas matérias. Acho que ajudariam você.

A ruiva descansou a testa na mesa e murmurou alguma coisa.

- É, já ouvi alguém falar isso. Aliás, ontem o Potter me ofereceu ajuda.

O rosto de Dorcas se iluminou.

- Isso é ótimo!

A loira olhou a expressão dos amigos e tornou a falar.

- Ah, é ótimo, não é?

Remus olhou para Lily.

- Olha Lily, o James não vai tentar nada com você. Além de estar mudando, ele tem medo de você.

Lily não pôde deixar de rir.

- É só vocês estudarem aqui na biblioteca ou na sala comum, se ele tentar alguma coisa é só você pedir ajuda.

A loira completou o que Remus falava, piscando para a amiga no final da frase.

- Ou você o odeia tanto assim?

Remus perguntou e, por algum motivo, temia que a amiga falasse que sim.

- Eu não o odeio, Remus! Apenas não suporto algumas coisas que ele faz, bem... A maioria das coisas que ele faz. Eu fico ligeiramente irritada, mas creio que suporto algumas aulas com o mesmo.

- Ótimo! Se quiser eu falo com ele, assim que sair daqui eu ia mesmo procura-lo.

O lobisomem falou animado.

- Oh, por favor, Remus. Se puder fazer isso eu ficarei muito grata.

- Não é nada, Lily.

- Depois do jantar na sala comum, você pode avisar a ele?

Remus concordou, Dorcas guardava suas coisas.

- Então não vejo um por que de ficarmos aqui se é Potter que irá ajudar Lily.

- É, realmente.

Lily falou arrumando suas coisas e saindo da biblioteca em companhia de Dorcas.

- James! James!

Remus gritava correndo até James que estava no campo de quadribol.

- Merlin, o quê aconteceu Aluado?

Sirius perguntou parado ao lado de James.

- A Lily...

- O quê tem a Lily?

James perguntou assustado olhando em volta para ver indício de alguma catástrofe.

- Fala Aluado!

Remus compassou a respiração e alargou um sorriso para os amigos.

- Ela quer sua ajuda em Transfiguração e Adivinhação.

- Quê? Como assim Aluado? Ontem eu ofereci ajuda pra ela e...

- Eu estava na biblioteca com ela e com a Dorcas até agora. Falamos que éramos tão bons nas matérias quanto ela e que você ou o Sirius poderia ajudá-la, ela topou.

- Como assim topou? Ela me odeia!

- Vão tomar um banho e converso com vocês no lago. Ah, vocês viram o Eros?

- Foi pra cozinha!

Sirius falou entrando no vestiário masculino.

Eros, por alguma razão intrigante, vivia na cozinha e não era por causa da comida.

Remus sentou-se em beira ao lado e abriu o livro que trazia na bolsa, porém não leu, ficou observando as pessoas a sua volta.

Sua atenção prendeu-se na garota de longas tranças loiras, lembrou-se do primeiro baile à fantasia que tiveram no primeiro ano e a mesma foi vestida de Rapunzel, uma das princesas dos contos trouxas, e ficava reclamando que gostaria de ter ido Bela, da Bela e a Fera.

Seu pensamento foi interrompido pela aproximação de seus amigos, James e Sirius, que sentaram ao lado dele.

- Chora Aluado!

Sirius falou sentando-se ao lado de Remus.

- Como assim a ruiva aceitou ter aula com esse veado e não comigo?

James lançou um olhar feio ao amigo, Remus apenas sorriu e começou a falar.

- Hoje vai pra sala comum depois do jantar ajudar a Lily.

- Hoje à noite? Nós temos...

- Não sei o que temos Almofadinhas, mas é a primeira chance que a Evans me dá. E Aluado, ela não me odiava? O que é que mudou?

- Não, ela não te odiava e nem te odeia, ela mesmo que falou. Ela apenas não suporta e não concorda com a maioria das coisas que você faz, mas disse que consegue ter algumas aulas com você.

- Olha a ruiva se aproximando do Pontas só por interesse...

- Shiu Almofadinhas! Adivinhação e Transfiguração?

James perguntou, Remus apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Depois do jantar na sala comum?

- Isso!

- É uma ótima chance de mostrar para ela que eu mudei, certo?

James perguntou se pondo de pé com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- É, é uma ótima chance...

Remus falou enquanto ria do amigo.

- Aonde você vai?

Sirius perguntou ao notar que James ia em direção ao castelo.

- Vou estudar!

- O QUÊ?

- Oras, vou ter que ajudar a Evans a noite, então preciso estudar.

James falou indo até ao castelo deixando Remus e Sirius sozinhos.

- Você ainda vai me pagar por isso Aluado. Onde já se viu... O James estudar?

- Ele está apaixonado Sirius, relaxa...

- Apaixonado, até parece... O James apaixonado? Não, não... Não!

Sirius ficou resmungando e Remus apenas ria do amigo.

- Nossa querida Dorcas está com alguns problemas, é sério.

Marlene falava enquanto entrava no quarto e Lily lia algum livro.

- Por quê?

Lily perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Acredita que quando eu perguntei sobre seus reforços em Transfiguração e Adivinhação ela me disse que o James que ia te ajudar? Sério, ela...

Marlene parou de falar e acabou caindo na cama boquiaberta.

- Não creio!

- O quê foi?

Lily perguntou como se não soubesse de nada.

- Meu Merlin, é você quem está delirando!

- Do que você está falando Marlene?

- Oras, não é todo dia que Lily Evans aceita uma ajuda de James Potter.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e virou a página do livro.

- Eu preciso ir bem naquelas matérias, ontem enquanto eu estava estudando o cachorro dele acabou indo...

- Ei! Ei! Como assim?

- O quê?

- Repete o que disse!

- Do cachorro? Ah, você não sabia que ele tinha um cachorro? É super bonito!

- Grande de pelos pretos?

Marlene perguntou temendo a resposta da amiga.

- Esse mesmo, muito bonito, né? Do quê está rindo?

- Eu? De nada! Esse cachorro é realmente bonito...

- Engraçado que eu não o vejo sempre pela escola.

- Ah, não é muito comum não... Er, vamos jantar?

- Vamos sim!

Lily falou fechando o livro e seguindo a amiga.

- Quando que será a aula?

- Depois do jantar na sala comum, porque?

- Bom, não quero perder isso por nada.

Marlene falou rindo piscando para Lily que revirou os olhos e empurrou a amiga.

- Pera aí, aonde você vai?

Sirius perguntou quando James se levantou da mesma do jantar.

- Vou a sala comum esperar a Lily.

Sirius revirou os olhos e respirou fundo para não dar um soco na cara do amigo.

- A Evans acabou de sentar a mesa para jantar, ainda está cedo.

- Eu sei, só que eu não quero me atrasar.

James falou e saiu às pressas, esbarrando com Remus e Eros que chegavam ao salão.

- Onde o James está indo?

- Esperar a Evans na sala comum.

- O quê? – Eros perguntou surpreso. – Ele tem um encontro com a Lily?

- Não! Ele tem aula marcada com ela daqui uma hora, mas o veado já foi lá porque "não quer se atrasar".

Remus e Eros riram e sentaram-se ao lado de Sirius.

Depois do jantar todos foram para a sala comum e quando Lily chegou James a esperava com os livros e pergaminhos arrumados em cima de uma mesa de centro.

Marlene e Dorcas sentaram em um sofá ao lado da mesa. Remus e Eros, ambos estavam com violão, sentaram em outro sofá que ficava atrás da mesinha.

Já Sirius resolveu sentar ao chão junto com James e Lily.

- Ela vai ter os melhores professores de Transfiguração de todas Hogwarts!

Sirius falou dando de ombros quando recebeu um olhar furioso do amigo de óculos.

- Vamos atrapalhar se tocarmos alguma coisa?

Eros perguntou depois de um tempo em que o trio estava estudando, onde Lily já tentava "prever o futuro".

- Não.

Responderam os três juntos concentrados em seus estudos.

- Evans, Adivinhação não é algo que você vai aprender nos livros.

James falou fechando o livro que a garota insistia em ler.

- Como não?

A ruiva bufou olhando cansada para o garoto de óculos a sua frente.

- Hm... Você tem que dançar conforme a música. Ou você é Adivinha, ou não. Nesse caso, como não somos, teremos que dançar e para isso vamos usar da criatividade.

- Como assim Potter?

- Ora Ruiva!

Sirius, que estava até agora deitado no tapete girando sua varinha, exclamou sentando-se.

- O Pontas está falando que você terá que inventar seus deveres de Adivinhação!

Lily ficou vermelha quase que da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Mas assim não vou aprender nada! Como posso...

- Adivinhação _não_ é uma matéria que você tenha que aprender. Como ele mesmo disse: ou você é adivinha, _ou não_!

Sirius terminou retirando todos os livros de adivinhação da mesa. Lily bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Eles ficaram com a gente. Tente fazer "previsões" certeiras e que não chegam a lugar algum.

James falou com medo de uma explosão da garota a sua frente.

- Algo meio termo, como por exemplo... hã... Algo de muito ruim vai acontecer, mas com muito esforço terá passado... Entende? Isso é óbvio, tem meio termo e não te leva a lugar algum.

- Certo... Entendi. – Lily murmurou. – Hã... Transfiguração?

- Para isso você está com os melhores!

Sirius falou sorrindo e batendo no ombro do amigo. Lily riu e revirou os olhos.

- Então me ajudem, sou horrível!

Eros e Remus dedilhavam alguma coisa no violão, Marlene sentou entre eles e pegou o caderno de letras.

- Musiquei a letra para você.

Eros falou tirando do bolso um pergaminho e entregou pra Marlene.

- Vamos tentar?

Remus perguntou vendo o pergaminho, a morena respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça.

_"You don't want me, no._

_You don't need me._

_Like I want you, oh._

_Like I need you.."_

A garota começou a cantarolar esperando as notas certas dos rapazes.

- Adoro quando ela canta essa música!

James exclamou descasando a cabeça no sofá fechando os olhos. Lily e todos que estavam na sala comunal pararam para escutar a morena.

_"You can't see me, no._

_Like I see you._

_I can't have you, no._

_Like you have me."_

Até mesmo Sirius estava ouvindo Marlene e novamente ficou incomodado com algo relacionado a amiga, ele só não sabia o quê e por quê.

- Adorei!

Dorcas falou assim que a amiga parou de cantar.

- Isso que ela nem terminou de cantar a música...

James falou voltando-se para os exercícios que estava fazendo com Lily.

- Você canta bem Lene, não sabia disso.

Sirius falou sentando ao lado de Dorcas no sofá.

- Foi você quem escreveu?

Lily perguntou enquantos escrevia algo em um pergaminho.

- Hã...

- Foi!

James respondeu pela amiga que o olhou brava.

- Que foi? Nem vem! Você não ia falar que essa música é sua e desde quando... Quarto ano? Desde o quarto ano você tem essa letra!

- Sério Lene?

- Hm... E de quem se trata?

Lily perguntou brincando.

- Segredo guardado a sete chaves!

Marlene piscou rindo enquanto se levantava.

- Já dei o meu show hoje e vou dormir. Boa noite!

A garota se despediu e Dorcas a acompanhou.

- Vamos também?

Eros perguntou a Remus e a Sirius, que não moveu um músculo do sofá.

- Ah, vamos!

Sirius exclamou percebendo o olhar do seu amigo lobisomem sob o casal em frente a lareira.

- Então é isso?

Lily perguntou a James quando entregou um pergaminho ao rapaz.

- Isso, ótimo! Entendeu a teoria, agora é na prática.

- Ok! Lene, me passa... Eita, cadê?

- Não sei! – James deu de ombros. - Não vi ninguém saindo, você viu?

- Não.

Lily falou olhando para as escadas que davam para os dormitórios.

- Bem, quer continuar?

James perguntou a Lily com receio de sua resposta.

- Anh? Ah, quero sim! Estamos quase terminando, certo?

- Depende do seu desempenho...

James falou sorrindo. Lily prendeu seu cabelo em um coque mal feito, fazendo com que alguns fios caíssem sobre seu rosto.

- Vamos lá, transforme essa pena em uma caneta trouxa.

O rapaz falou tentando tirar os olhos da garota a sua frente, então limpou a mesa e deixou apenas uma pena sobre ela.

- Eu sei fazer isso, Potter!

- Ok Li... Evans! – o garoto ressaltou a última palavra, Lily sorriu de canto. – Mas quero ir por partes, ok?

Lily concordou e fez o que o maroto havia lhe pedido, também transformou tudo o que ele pedia até, finalmente, ter conseguido transformar uma almofada em um gato.

- Ah, aleluia! Consegui!

A ruiva exclamou se jogando no sofá.

- Parabéns!

James falou sorrindo sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima.

- Está bom?

- Razoável, mas você o resto fica por conta da prática. Pode praticar, não?

Lily riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Bom, muito obrigada Potter! E agradeça ao Black por mim, fazendo o favor.

A ruiva falou indo até suas coisas para pegá-las.

- Evans?

- Fala Potter!

Lily falou sem tirar os olhos das coisas que tentava arrumar.

- Olha pra mim por um momento.

A ruiva assim o fez. O rapaz ainda estava sentado na poltrona, seu cabelo estava bagunçado como sempre, seus óculos no lugar de sempre, mas agora sua testa estava franzida, o que o deixava com ar sério.

- Diga!

- Você me desculpa?

- Pelo o quê Potter? Você nunca fez nada a mim!

Lily falou descontraída, ainda olhava para o garoto.

- Não! Pelo menos pelo ano passado, eu fui um idiota.

- Sem querer ser grossa Potter, mas você _é_ um idiota.

A ruiva falou sorrindo, o que fez James não saber se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

- De qualquer forma, você me desculpa?

Lily levantou-se e sentou no sofá em frente ao garoto e falou calmamente olhando nos olhos do rapaz.

- Do quê adiantaria eu te desculpar se você continuar a fazer as mesmas coisas? Não basta apenas falar ou querer alguma coisa, tem que fazer por merecer. Eu não mereço suas desculpas e não é a mim para quem você tem que pedir desculpas. Aliás, você é merecedor das desculpas de alguém?

James estava confuso.

- Não estou te entendendo Evans. Eu lhe peço desculpas, você não aceita e ainda diz que nunca fiz nada a você. Então por que me odeia?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não te odeio Potter, apenas têm coisas em você que eu não concordo. Quer dizer, tem coisas que você _faz_ que eu não aprecio e nem concordo. Não é a mim a quem você deve desculpas e sim a quem você já fez algo... Severo por exemplo, mas eu sei que isso é improvável, não se preocupe. Não estou falando que é a ele a quem deve algo, mas ele é um exemplo.

- Você está dizendo que não gosta de mim pelas coisas que eu faço com os outros?

- Isso Potter!

Lily falou se levantando para pegar suas coisas.

- Ora Evans, isso é...

- Amor ao próximo, Potter. Não aprecio algumas coisas em você, mas nem por isso quero o seu mal. Você poderia entender isso e espero que um dia entenda. Boa noite!

A garota falou subindo a escada para o dormitório feminino, deixando um James confuso e surpreso na sala comunal.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E aê! Desculpem o atraso, mas estava terminando uma outra FIC e nem consegui terminar :\

_música: You - The Pretty Reckless_

Creio que ela vá aparecer mais que uma vez aqui (:

**N/A: **Estou demorando para postar, me desculpe. Só estou tentando fazer um capítulo tão bom quanto esse. Já escrevi e reescrevi umas três vez, mas desta vez tá saindo.

Vou viajar essa noite, quando voltar termino o capítulo e já o posto. Me desculpem, mas se demoro é porque estou escrevendo. Feliz Páscoa, aproveite o feriado. (06/03)

PS.: Acho que deu uma pequena mudada na FIC, ela vai ficar mais descontraída. E estou rascunhando uma Lily/Sirius (não sei o que me deu).


	10. Aventuras a Noite

**Capítulo 9 – Aventuras a Noite.**

Ninguém sabia o que o novo maroto fazia todas as vezes que ia à "cozinha".

- Não sei como não fica gordo. Impossível alguém comer tanto!

Sirius comentava uma vez ou outra. Eles nem mesmo sabiam aonde ele ia quase todas as noites.

- Não consigo achá-lo no mapa.

James comentou uma vez que tentaram descobrir aonde o maroto ia, não obtendo sucesso ficaram um tanto quanto intrigados.

Os monitores tinham a função de inspecionar os alunos, poderiam puni-los com detenções, ajudá-los, enfim, era um cargo de honra, por assim dizer. Remus e Lily eram monitores, o que causou algum conflito no começo, já que a ruiva tinha como "objetivo" aplicar o maior número de detenções nos marotos e Remus queria diminuir o tanto que podia as detenções que seus amigos ganhavam.

- Eros?

Lily perguntou, era dia da sua ronda noturna pelo castelo e avistou o garoto saindo por de trás do quadro da Mulher Gorda que exclamava irritada alguma coisa.

- Ah, oi Lily.

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo no corredor nesse horário? Eu não quero lhe dar uma detenção, mas em todas as minhas rondas eu te encontro fora da cama, serei obrigada a comunicar a Minerva.

- Não será preciso Lily, pois tanto Minerva quanto Dumbledore estão cientes e de acordo das minhas saídas a noite.

Eros falou simpático acompanhando Lily, a garota pareceu surpresa e, consequentemente, curiosa.

- Ãh, o que tanto faz em quase todas as noites que Dumbledore sabe e até o deixa fazer?

- Eu adoraria lhe falar, mas esse não é a hora certa. Até mais, Lily.

Eros se despediu da ruiva descendo alguns lances de escada, Lily terminou sua ronda e foi para seu dormitório.

No dia seguinte não pode deixar de comentar com Remus o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior.

- Sério?

O lobisomem perguntou assim que Lily terminou de contar.

- Juro!

- Eu e os rapazes estávamos suspeitando de algo, mas vamos dar algum tempo.

Remus falou sem comentar nada sobre o fato de Eros não aparecer no Mapa do Maroto. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar em muita coisa depois da tarde que tivera.

- Obrigado por contar Lily, vamos tentar conversar com ele pra saber se está acontecendo alguma coisa.

O rapaz continuou ao perceber a preocupação nos olhos da ruiva. Lily se despediu e deixou Remus na sala comum

Logo James, Sirius e Eros apareceram e o arrastaram ao dormitório para revisarem algumas músicas que estavam quase prontas.

_Toc-Toc_, alguém bateu na porta e logo entrou. Era Marlene.

- Me convidaram e não pude rejeitar o convite.

A morena falou sorrindo e sentando-se a uma cama vazia que estava arrumada.

Remus não falou nada durante o ensaio todo e Marlene percebeu isso.

- Ei, me diga o que está acontecendo.

A morena falou sentando-se ao lado dele no chão.

- Ãh?

- O que está acontecendo, Rem? Eu quero saber.

- Não tem nada acontecendo.

Remus deu de ombros, Marlene arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não me faça de boba, eu sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo.

O maroto suspirou e deitou-se no colo da amiga.

- Eu e a Dorcas discutimos hoje.

- Ah, mas isso não é nada. Vocês são amigos, logo se entendem.

- Não, não foi por nada. Ela... Ela desconfia.

- Me explica, por favor.

- Ela perguntou se era minha amiga, se eu confiava nela e depois que eu respondi que sim para ambas as perguntas, ela falou que tinha certeza que eu estava mentindo, que não sentia segurança.

- E então vocês brigaram?

- Brigamos quando eu estourei. Você sabe que com a aproximação... Eu fico meio exaltado. Falei que talvez ela não ficasse segura mesmo comigo por perto, ela falou que talvez devesse procurar outros amigos, não sei... Não gostei.

- Não gostou de ter brigado ou da briga?

- Dos dois. Não gosto de brigar com ninguém, imagine com a Dorcas... E me sinto mal estando brigado com ela.

- Porque não conta a verdade?

- Não Marlene, não... Você comentou algo com ela? Porque pra ela ter...

- Não comentei nada, pode ficar tranquilo. - Marlene falou se levantando. - Pense em falar, de verdade.

A morena terminou se despedindo do amigo e saindo do quarto.

- Onde ela foi?

Sirius perguntou assim que a porta do quarto se fechou.

- Embora.

O lobisomem deu de ombros deitando-se em sua cama pensando no que a amiga havia lhe falado.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

- Vocês perceberam isso?

James perguntou certo dia quando Eros saiu do quarto.

- O quê?

Remus e Sirius perguntaram juntos.

- Não, nada... Esquecem.

James falou sacudindo a cabeça e saindo do quarto.

- Potter?

Alguém o chamou assim que ele saiu da sala comum, era Lily.

- Nesse horário...

- Eu sei Evans, eu sei.

James se amaldiçoou mentalmente por não ter pegado a capa da invisibilidade.

- Se sabe por que está aqui então? Parece que todo mundo resolve sair no dia da minha ronda.

- Deve ser porque eles gostam de vê-la irritada.

O maroto falou sem prestar atenção no que estava dizendo, apenas procurava por Eros enquanto acompanhava Lily pelos corredores.

- Oh, claro...

A ruiva falou rindo e olhando estranho para o garoto ao seu lado.

- O que foi?

James perguntou percebendo o olhar de Lily, mas essa sacudiu a cabeça e mudou de assunto.

- Me diga, está atrás do quê? Ou melhor, de quem? O armário de vassouras está ocupado hoje.

- Eros... Pera aí, você está reservando o armário de vassouras? – James perguntou espantado.

- Oh, um garoto? Sabia que ficava com tantas garotas para provar algo!

James parou de andar e encarou a ruiva a sua frente que estava rindo.

- Você me pegou Lily, mas esse será nosso segredo, por favor.

- Me desculpe Potter, mas é óbvio que irei usar isso ao meu favor.

James sacudiu a cabeça, não conhecia aquela Lily Evans, que até mesmo, ãh... Brincava com ele?

- Ei! – Lily exclamou. – Pode voltar para o dormitório, você não...

James, com a mão, tapou a boca de Lily, fazendo com que a ruiva cerrasse os olhos.

- Não grita! Eu quero saber o que Eros tanto faz as noites.

- Vai espioná-lo?

Lily perguntou assim que James tirou a mão de sua boca.

- Anh... Talvez?

- Isso não é certo Potter!

- Você vem comigo?

- Não! Potter, você não...

- Evans, você precisa de umas aventuras.

- Ah, que absurdo. Você...

- Você tem duas opções: ir comigo para uma noite de aventura ou ficar aqui enquanto eu vou.

- Eu te dou uma detenção!

- Não será possível, Evans!

- Ah é? E posso saber por quê?

- Se vier comigo, pode! Ah, quer saber? Esqueça! Vou voltar à sala comum.

James falou enquanto realmente voltava à sala comum.

- Eu te levo até lá.

Lily falou seguindo o maroto até a sala comunal. James entrou e foi até seu dormitório pegar a capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto.

- Eu não acredito!

James ouviu assim que o quadro da Mulher Gorda fechou atrás de si.

Era Lily Evans parada batendo os pés no chão.

- Eu sabia que você ia voltar! Deveria ser mais esperto e ter colocado a capa na sala comum.

James começou a sorrir involuntariamente.

- Do que está rindo, Potter?

- Você fala muito Evans, sabia disso?

Lily ficou vermelha e bufou.

- Vamos!

- Vamos aonde menina?

- Eu vou com você.

- Não vai não.

- Oras Potter, você não falou que eu preciso de aventuras? Pois então!

James revirou os olhos, mas depois arqueou a sobrancelha e lançou um sorriso maroto.

- Você terá que ficar na capa comigo.

- É aí que você se engana, tenho passe livre à noite. – a ruiva falou sorrindo. – Vamos?

Lily e James procuraram Eros pela escola inteira, não conseguiram achá-lo. Foram até a cozinha e pegaram alguma coisa pra comer

- Quem está aí?

Os dois ouviram a voz rasgada de Filch se aproximando.

- Corre!

James falou pegando Lily pelo braço e correndo pelo castelo enquanto Filch tentava alcançá-los.

- Ali!

Lily falou apontando pra uma sala enquanto corria, James abriu a porta e se jogou no chão.

- Você não tem passe livre a noite?

James perguntou assim que Lily fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Tenho.

- Então porque correu?

- Não sei.

A ruiva deu de ombros sentando-se no chão, James estava sentado em cima de uma mesa.

- Gostou?

- Ah, não foi tão emocionante quanto eu imaginava...

James riu com o comentário da ruiva.

- E eu não descobri o que Eros faz.

- Sabe, eu tenho uma suspeita.

- Sério?

- Ah, é... É meio sem pé nem cabeça, mas se Hogwarts existe, minha teoria pode ter fundamento.

- Como assim se Hogwarts existe? – James perguntou confuso. – Ah, esquece... Sempre me esqueço de que você é trouxa.

Lily sorriu – Obrigada?

James acentiu com a cabeça e foi até a porta, não havia ninguém nos corredores e correram até a sala comum sem falarem muita coisa durante o caminho.

- Vai ficar aqui esperando Eros chegar?

Lily perguntou quando James jogou-se no tapete em frente a lareira.

- Não sei... Mas me diga, qual é sua teoria?

- Não vou falar agora, mas tente perceber como que o ambiente fica quando ele está por perto.

- Anh?

- Faça o que eu falei Potter. Tente perceber alguma coisa, qualquer coisa!

- Hm, ok.

James levantou-se e foi em direção a escada do dormitório.

- Lily? – o maroto a chamou. - Quer sair comigo?

A ruiva, que estava subindo alguns degraus, riu e revirou os olhos.

- Você não perde uma oportunidade, não é mesmo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me desculpem a demora e o capítulo ruim, mas precisei intermediar.

Próximo capítulo será em breve e a demora é porque estou tentando fazer bons capítulos.

Até em breve =) (11/04)


	11. Ninguém resiste Black

**Capítulo 10 –**

James estava fazendo o que Lily o aconselhou, ele estava observando Eros, tentando achar qualquer pista que seja e chegou a uma conclusão: por mais maroto que fosse ele, ele era péssimo nisso.

- Eu sei até quantas vezes ele mudou a cor dos olhos nesses últimos dias. – James comentou com Sirius enquanto andavam pelo castelo. – Chegou até ter um olho caramelo que me assustou um pouco.

- Daqui a pouco está fazendo jus a sua forma animaga. – Sirius falou rindo. – Veado!

Dito a última parte Sirius saiu correndo prevendo que James o socaria.

- VOLTA AQUI SEU PULGUENTO! – James disse correndo atrás do amigo.

- Ei! – Marlene gritou assim que Sirius esbarrou nela.

- Perdão! – Sirius gritou enquanto corria olhando pra trás.

- Mas que merda está aconte... – Dorcas chingou, mas James esbarrou nela logo em seguida.

- O Sirius deve ter chamado o James de veado, é sempre assim. – Marlene falou rindo. – Ah, o dia dos namorados está chegando Dorquinhas...

- Grande coisa... – a loira resmungou.

- Você está muito mal humorada, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Marlene observou.

- Não, nada.

- Tem certeza? Se for algo em que eu possa ajudar...

- Não, não pode me ajudar.

- Tem certeza?

- Que merda Marlene! Sim, eu tenho certeza. Agora licença que tenho algumas coisas pra resolver.

Dorcas gritou e saiu deixando Marlene sozinha e confusa no corredor.

-x-

Sirius ainda estava correndo de James quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Ah, é você Ruiva. – o maroto falava com pressa e ofegante. – Me esconde!

- Anh?

- Me esconde!

Sirius falou apressado. Lily, atordoada, o empurrou para dentro de uma sala, assim que fechou a porta James apareceu no corredor.

- Ah... oi Lily. – o maroto falou meio atordoado e nem parecia que estava correndo. – Viu o pulguento do Sirius?

Lily sorriu, havia entendido tudo.

- Ãh... Ele passou por aqui correndo naquela direção. – ela falou apontando para o outro lado do corredor.

- Obrigado, até mais. – James falou arrumando os óculos e voltando a correr "atrás" de Sirius.

Assim que Lily viu que o maroto havia dobrado o corredor, abriu a porta e tirou Sirius de lá.

- O que foi que você fez Black? – a ruiva perguntou rindo.

- O chamei de veado. – Sirius deu de ombros.

- Merlin! – a ruiva revirou os olhos rindo. – Cheguei a ficar com dó de ele estar correndo em vão.

Sirius parou de andar naquele momento e olhou para a ruiva a sua frente.

- O que foi? – Lily perguntou olhando para seu cabelo. – Tem algum bicho em mim? Algo de errado?

- Tem algo de _muito_ errado. Você acabou de me falar que ficou com "dó dele", você sabe que era o Pontas, certo? _James Potter_. O Potter, POTTER!

- Ah, pare com isso, está parecendo um maluco.

- Pois eu devo estar mesmo maluco, você ouviu o que eu acabei de ouvir? Melhor, você ouviu o que acabou de falar?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Sim, ouvi! Aliás, de nada Black.

- Muito obrigado, Ruiva. – Sirius falou rápido. – Mas é sério, isso foi de verdade?

- Ah, vai correr atrás de um rabo de saia, "Pulguento". – Lily falou rindo enquanto estavam chegando ao salão principal.

-x-

Marlene estava correndo por todo o castelo a procura de Dorcas. Sabia que a amiga havia descoberto o problema peludo de Remus, mas não queria que ela brigasse com ele.

O rapaz sempre fora muito inseguro quanto a isso, achava que todos o consideravam um aberração – algumas pessoas de fato deveriam achar. Só que era impossível achar que ele poderia fazer mal alguém.

A morena só queria que sua amiga entendesse os motivos dele ter escondido algo, foi pensando nisso que trombou com Eros.

- Está tudo bem, Lene? – ele perguntou reparando no rosto da amiga. – Você não me parece bem.

E então Marlene o contou tudo e automaticamente tranquilizou-se, sempre que estava com Eros era assim.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – o rapaz falou.

- Como você sabe Eros? A Dorcas odeia mentiras, Remus é um completo inseguro!

- Eles estão ligados, Lene. – Eros falou como se soubesse de algo que ela não sabia. – Sempre voltam para o outro no final.

- Sério? – Marlene o olhou de uma forma que Eros teve dó da amiga.

- Eu farei de tudo para ajudar, ok?

A morena concordou com a cabeça e abraçou o amigo.

-x-

James estava com Remus no salão principal quando viu Sirius entrar na companhia de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lily Evans.

- Deixei você sem fôlego, Potter? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Engraçadinho! – James falou azedo. – Não sabia que você dava cobertura a delinquentes, Lily.

- Sabe como é, ele pediu com jeitinho. – Lily falou piscando para eles, deixando-os sozinhos.

- O quê foi isso? – Remus perguntou boquiaberto enquanto via a ruiva se afastar.

- Aprenda comigo, Pontas. Nem mesmo a Evans resiste aos meus encantos.

* * *

><p>QUANTO TEMPO!<p>

Abandonei todas minhas FICs por não conseguir mais escrever, mas nessas férias fiquei com saudade e tentei fazer alguma coisa.

Não prometo nada, não sei nem se ainda tem gente lendo, pretendo acabar ela algum dia.

Enfim, desculpa por esse capítulo, mas eu não tinha muito o que escrever.

Até uma próxima!


End file.
